Internet educativa: clase de geografía vía MSN
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: -RusUS- Iván está ansioso de tomar un viaje turístico por cada rincón de América. -R18, regalo para Chado-


Notas iniciales:Esto es para Chado, una especie de fic-disculpas por siempre tener que irme en mis roleos. Lo siento tanto ;A; Pero lo prometido es deuda, y acá tienes la historia. Solamente he editado los errores de tipeo y eso… Este fic es totalmente awesome porque tiene RusUS y está escrito por nosotras XD

Advertencias:uso de _Spanglish_, _Spanruso _(XD), _smileys_, algo de lenguaje de chat y sexo virtual. Ah, y el RusUS que siempre es advertencia por ser tan kinky indeed.

**Internet Educativa: Clase De Geografía Vía MSN  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Aburrido en una tarde de sábado soleada pero con nieve derritiéndose, en donde no había lugar al aire libre al cual se pudiera ir y los juegos _trial edition_ (1) se hubieran acabado, decidió abrir Alfred su MSN, esa cosa endemoniada que más de una vez lo atrapó en roleos de Superman. 

-Bueno, veremos quién está. –dijo mientras tomaba _coke_ bien helada con un sonido sordo.

No sabía que, del otro lado del mundo, cliqueando con dificultad, su confiable botella de vodka al lado, alguien intentaba aprender a dominar esta cosa del internet que le habían insistido que intente. Eso del MSN ciertamente era extraño, pero hablar con otros al instante era divertido, mejor que el correo incluso. La nieve azotaba afuera, el General Invierno debía de estar divirtiéndose.

-Ah... Qué aburrido. –murmuraba mirando las funciones.

Del otro lado del mundo también se sentía de la misma forma, el aburrimiento era universal.

-Okay, así que está ese _big eyebrows _(2)... _Oh, wait a minute, isn't this..?_ (3) -dirigió su mouse temblorosamente al nickname que le aparecía en la pantalla. También parecía que en Rusia se aburrían y se conectaban al MSN.

Con su mirada perdida en la pantalla llena de colores que no significan mucho para él, le dio un trago al vodka y volvió a mirar, observando los mails de las naciones.

-Qué extraños nombres... Deberían tener todos el mismo que el mío... -una sonrisa infantil y macabra torció sus labios pero dejó de hacer aquello cuando notó un nickname en particular, lleno de colores y signitos con estrellas y esas cosas. No necesitaba fijarse en nada más para saber de quién era.

Alfred cliqueó temerosamente para iniciar una conversación, mas nada escribió en la caja de diálogo, esperando que el otro dé el primer paso.

Las conexiones parecían ser más que a nivel de redes mundiales.

Acariciando con su dedo el mouse, observaba atento. Bueno, se suponía que estaban mejorando relaciones, ¿verdad? No podía hacer mal, además podía aprovechar para "pedirle" (en realidad, ordenarle) que se hiciera uno con Rusia. Cliqueó su nick y acercó sus dedos al teclado, parpadeando, tratando de pensar. Terminó escribiendo, repitiendo en voz alta.

_один Советский Союз dice: Privet_, América^し^ (4)

Nervioso ante el mensaje, como si se tratase de una declaración de guerra, sorbió un poco más de _coke_ y decidió responder:

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: Hi, Russia! Wassup? _(5)

No debía dejar que el nerviosismo se transmitiera por sus palabras escritas.

Iván arqueó una ceja al recibir el mensaje instantáneo, ¿qué era "_wassup_"? Bueno, como fuera.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Estoy disfrutando una amena noche de nieve, ¿y qué hay de ti? -en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que le respondiera, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

¿Cómo responderle al ruso sin herirlo? Se las ingenió, ¡después de todo era un héroe!

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _¡Oh, nieve! ¡Genial! Yo estoy acá, tratando de ganarle a Iggy en el _Age II_ (6) y disfrutando de mi _coke_, ¡hahaha! -mintió un poco, no iba a decir que estaba más aburrido que una ostra.

Frunció un poco el ceño. El americano parecía ocupado con sus... Niñadas, pero bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablarle, por nada en particular, sólo que los bálticos no se conectaban nunca, tenía a Bela bloqueada, y los demás no respondían. Alfred era, muy a su pesar, el único con el que podía conversar.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Suena -lo pensó- interesante... Dime, ¿cómo está el clima allí? -cerró los ojos. Debía ser primavera allí.

"¡Claro que es _fucking_ (7) interesante!" -se dijo a sí mismo.

Tipeó rápido, olvidándose de la gramática.

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _el clima esta _osm_, no te imaginas hoy hizo un _hot_ de _summer, it was osm rly! _(8)

… Realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. Suspiró, melancólico. Cómo desearía poder estar en un lugar cálido, rodeado de girasoles... Quizá con la compañía de alguien especial...

_один Советский Союз dice: _Ya veo... Qué agradable, América es muy afortunado, ¿da? Quisiera poder estar allí~ -apretó _enter_ antes de repensar la frase. Mierda, el americano seguro tomaría eso a mal. Agarró su vodka y bebió un largo trago.

El americano no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Si tanto le gustaba América... 

-_Oh, wait_. (9) -se dijo a sí mismo. Lo había malpensado, quizá. Sí, eso era seguro...

Mientras tanto, el ruso miraba nervioso la pantalla. Alfred no contestaba... ¡No contestaba! Le dio otro buen trago al vodka. Seguro... Seguro se distrajo con ese tonto juego.

Decidió responderle con buena ortografía y gramática, se vendía solito que estaba nervioso a más no poder.

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _¿Te gusta América? –presionó _enter_. 

No esperó.

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _Me alegro -volvió a presionar _enter_.

Se quedó leyendo unos buenos segundos, pensando. No parecía particularmente entusiasta, pero bueno, ese mensajero instantáneo no era muy expresivo... 

_один Советский Союз dice: _Sí, me gusta mucho América. 

No sabía porqué escribió eso, pero lo mandó antes de poder arrepentirse.

El corazón del chico de lentes dio un brinco. Está bien, sólo se refería al país... ¡Al país homónimo!

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: That's nice_ (10)... ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta más?

Rogaba por que la respuesta fuera "las playas, el clima". Era lo que esperaba, aunque si la respuesta era otra… No sabría cómo reaccionar.

Se quedó Iván mirando la pantalla. "Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa", esas cosas se le ocurrían, pero era tonto y sin sentido, porque estaba hablando del país, no de la persona... ¿Verdad?

_один Советский Союз dice: _Me gusta el clima cálido del lugar, en especial en el Sur ^し^. También me gusta que haya muchas personas así que no debe ser aburrida, ¿da?

Alfred suspiró en falso alivio. 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _¡Para nada! ¡Y el sur es un lugar maravilloso! ¡Deberías visitarlo! -colocó un ícono con su rostro sonriendo americanamente junto a la última oración.

El muchacho oriundo de las tierras de las nieves infinitas miró el ícono y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. América podía ser tan divertido a veces... Su sonrisa se tornó algo maliciosa, tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco.

Esperó la respuesta mientras se admiraba en el ícono.

_один Советский Союз dice: _¿Sabes a dónde me gustaría ir, América? ^し^

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _Eh... ¿Quizás a Florida? ¿Sí?

Rió un poco al recibir el mensaje.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Claro, pero además de eso me gustaría estar en el Gran Cañón~ ^し^

Alfred sonrió, le agradaba que quisiera conocerlo todo.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _¡El Gran Cañón! Son lugares a los que nadie se puede negar, ¿verdad? ¡Ahahahaha!

Volvió a tipear el código para su ícono americano. El Gran Cañón, Florida, todos lugares turísticos... ¿Y las cataratas? Era un buen lugar, se lo recomendaría... Aunque, ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Pues, desde ese momento.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice: _¡Y también las Cataratas del Niágara son estupendas! -Tipeó tan rápido como pudo.

La expresión rusa se volvió más infantil. La verdad ese lugar sonaba bastante interesante, pero era muy obvio que Alfred no había captado la broma, así que seguiría intentando. La mejor manera de combatir el aburrimiento era molestarlo.

_один Советский Союз dice: _¡Sí, suena bien! Me gustaría conocer toda la geografía de América~

El rubio de Estados Unidos leyó la última frase. La verdad es que el ruso no parecía mala persona, o eso era lo que Alfred creía. Siguió en el juego sin darse cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_:_ Awesome _(11)! ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Se sentía entusiasmado, tanto que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Frunció el ceño aún sonriente porque le pareció ajeno a sí mismo el hecho de sonreír mientras conversaba -de alguna forma- con Iván.

El ruso quería llevar una mano a su rostro, con fuerza, por lo cabeza hueca que podía ser el otro. Pero... Era una cualidad linda en él, tenía que decirlo. Aunque no significaba que el muchacho en sí fuera lindo, no, claro que no. 

_один Советский Союз dice: _Pues... Ahora mismo estaría bien. -no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo? ¡Pero tienes que tomarte un avión o algo _dude_ (12) si quieres hacerlo ya! 

Respondió diciéndose cuán cabeza hueca era Iván. No sabía que él era el único cabeza hueca allí.

Del otro lado del mundo, Iván negó levemente con la cabeza. Dios este chico...

_один Советский Союз dice: _Creo, América, que hay unos dispositivos que te permiten ver a la persona en la otra computadora. -o al menos eso le había dicho su jefe...

Creyó captar la idea.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Ah! _Right_! ¡La _webcam_! (13) –tipeó. 

Buscó entre las bolsas vacías de _Lay's_ el cable de su _webcam_ y lo conectó a la computadora. Cuando se pudo ver en el monitor, invitó a Rusia a que lo viera. ¡De esa forma, llevaría la _webcam_ por todo su país y el _tour_ sería genial! 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¿Me puedes ver? -volvió a tipear cuando creyó que la conexión estaba correcta. Sólo la luz de su monitor gigante lo iluminaba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al ver al joven allí sonriéndole. Era algo indirecto, claro, pero definitivamente era mejor mirarlo así que ver una fea pantalla de computadora.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Te veo bien, América ^し^ -sonrió un poco más, pensando cómo seguir con su pequeña broma- luces muy bien hoy~

¿Lucía bien? ¡Pero si..! Bah, qué más daba.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: _Thanks dude!_ (14) Ahora dime, qué lugar te gustaría visitar _in first place_ (15)?

Ahora estaba más nervioso porque sabía que Iván lo estaba observando.

Mirando por la pantalla la imagen del joven americano, todo sonrisa, todo luz, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse. "Sería mejor..." pensó "el verlo en verdad...", aunque no tenía sentido, de esta forma no tenía que soportar la voz chillona que solía tener. No era como si la odiara tampoco… Pero prefería otro tono de voz.

Comenzó a escribir.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Te veo... Se ve luz desde tu ventana, ¿está soleado?

Se sentía algo nervioso, estaba siendo observado en cada simple movimiento y eso le traía algún recuerdo lejano de la Guerra Fría. No podía verlo ni oírlo pero apostaba su Play Station 3 y su Wii a que estaba sonriendo.

_Te veo... Se ve luz..._

No terminó de leer que comenzó a tipear tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitieron.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Sí, hay luz, es el sol que está derritiendo las últimas nieves invernales.

_Hello _(16), había sonado poético. Es que el ruso lo ponía todo así, como una bola de nervios adorables y sensibles a todo.

Sonrió ante eso. La nieve derritiéndose bajo el cálido sol... La llegada de la primavera. Suspiró, realmente sería bueno estar allí. Sus ojos se fijaron en el muchacho. Se veía inquieto, pero bueno, siempre lo estaba. Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa al recordar su broma.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Así que, América, ¿me enseñarás tu geografía? ^し^

Ansioso, Alfred le contestó al instante. 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¡Por supuesto! 

Tomó la _webcam_ y la dirigió tanto como pudo hacia la ventana. Allí la colocó en un lugar donde no se cayera y pudiera tener vista completa del hermoso paisaje urbano de Washington DC. Comenzó, una vez más, a tipear.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Iván se sintió algo sorprendido de la reacción del americano, pero bueno, era de esperarse, ¿no era acaso denso por naturaleza? El paisaje era lindo, lo reconocía, América había crecido mucho como nación.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Umm, estaba pensando que para conocer a un país debes conocer su personificación, _jiii~_

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Ah.

¿Sólo "ah"? ¿No había una mejor respuesta? Acomodó la cámara en donde había estado instantes antes.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Bueno... ¿Y qué quieres aprender de mí? 

Esperaba que Iván no se diera cuenta de su cara de nervioso. El americano era muy expresivo.

Lamentablemente para el joven de lentes, el ruso notó definitivamente su rostro nervioso. Se preguntaba si estaba comenzando a captar su indirecta; eso esperaba.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Bueno... Para empezar puedes mirar fijo la cámara un rato, es sólo para asegurarme de algo ^し^

Abrió grande los ojos y se olvidó de la cámara sólo por ese segundo. No respondió; lentamente giró sus pedazos de cielo luego de la lluvia hacia el aparatito y allí se quedó, mirando fijo. Su rostro estaba serio, tan serio como un héroe. Inspiraba respeto y hasta te hacía sentir inferior.

Su respiración se cortó por un momento allí. Esos ojos realmente eran bastante adictivos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, y cómo quisiera poder verlos en verdad, acercarse a ellos para mirarles hasta el último detalle...

Llevó un dedo a la pantalla, trazando la curva del rostro del americano sobre ella... Desearía también poder acariciar su mejilla... O... Su dedo recorrió su boca y el ruso soltó un suspiro.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Vaya, sigues teniendo la misma expresión de cerdo capitalista.

El afectado frunció el ceño y la expresión quedó olvidada. ¿Cerdo capitalista?

"_Why don't you go and get fucked_" (17) -pensó. Y su rostro lo expresó. 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: _Well, I'm sorry, commie._ (18)

Infló las mejillas cual niño pequeño. No podía contra su carácter infantil, o al menos con los vestigios que quedaron de aquella época.

El muchacho de ojos violáceos sonrió infantilmente cuando vio su expresión. Era tan sencillo molestarlo, y tan satisfactorio... Le daban ganas de pellizcar esas mejillas.

_один Советский Союз dice: _No te preocupes, es algo que no se puede solucionar ^し^ Y dime, América, aún no estoy seguro de si tu país vale la pena para visitarlo... ¿Puedes mostrarme un poco más de ti?

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¿Un poco más de mí? 

Bajó automáticamente la vista. ¿No era suficiente con verle la cara y sus brazos desnudos debido a la remera que llevaba?

Tragó saliva y ese sonido retumbó por todo su ser. Iván había estado apuntando a eso desde el principio, y Alfred había caído de una. Ya que estaba, había que disfrutarlo. 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: _Sure!_ (19)

Acomodó un poquito la _webcam_ para que enfocara más su torso. 

_HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¡He allí -comenzó a tipear, la imagen que daba la veía en la pantalla, cual espejo- la región central de América!

Las cejas rusas se alzaron. Parecía que al fin se había dado cuenta el americano adónde apuntaba... Muy bien, ahora sería más divertido...

_один Советский Союз dice:_ Ah, sólo veo un gran logo de una remera capitalista ^し^ La verdad es que no se aprecia nada bueno... -aunque la idea de acariciar su pecho...

"Remera capitalista... _Go fuck yourself _(20)" pensó 

Siguió leyendo. Oh, ¿Iván estaba desafiándolo? ¡Un héroe no haría marcha atrás!

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: _Ok, I'll show you _(21).

Volvió a acomodar la _webcam_. Lenta, tortuosamente, se subió la remera capitalista hasta quitársela. No sentía vergüenza, ahora que él lo había llamado cerdo. Hmph, ¿qué clase de cerdo tendría esos abdominales?

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Te explico: éste de aquí -se señaló el pectoral derecho- es Chicago. Por aquí está Milwakee -una zona más cerca de su hombro fue la que se tocó-. De este otro lado está Washington, New York, Boston y todas las ciudades importantes -el sector de su corazón fue el que su mano derecha tocó-. Más abajo... -siguió explicando, delineándose cada uno de sus músculos, lo que la piel blanca dejaba ver de ellos. Esperaba que ese _silly commie_ (22) estuviese retorciéndose de la envidia del otro lado.

La respiración de Iván era entrecortada ahora. Podía ver el pecho del americano, su ombligo... Era interesante, el joven hablaba señalando cada músculo... Y desearía poder recorrerlos él mismo. Aun desde la cámara podía reconocer ese poco de grasa abdominal que el americano nunca reconocería, y sonrió un poco, lo consideraba un lindo detalle suyo.

_один Советский Союз dice:_ Tienes muchas cosas importantes ahí ^し^ Pero me gustaría ver un poco más abajo.

"¿Más abajo?" 

Suspiró y creyó que Iván lo oyó.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: Esa zona es reserva natural. Pero... Podemos hacer algo para que veas. 

Acomodó por enésima vez la _webcam_. Ahora el primer plano estaba enfocado a su falda.

El juego al que estaban jugando le estaba comenzando a gustar, no podía negarlo. Tranquilamente su cinto de vaquero del lejano oeste fue quitado y el primer botón del _jean_ que llevaba fue librado de su ojal. La ropa interior era visible apenas, la mayor parte era imaginaria.

"_Let's play, commie_ (23)" -se dijo a sí mismo.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: ¿Quieres un viaje personalizado? -no había nada que ocultar ya.

Se reacomodó en su asiento, la pantalla captando toda su atención. Miró detenidamente la manera en que las manos de Alfred deshacían el botón de su pantalón y soltó una risa cuando leyó el texto.

_один Советский Союз dice: _¿Personalizado? Por supuesto, qué honor~

Como lo esperaba. 

Tipeó, debía darle una introducción.

_ HERO __ AMERICA_ _ dice_: El Gran Cañón es una zona muy antigua, que en su tiempo recorriese el Río Colorado. Es muy profundo y ello determina una gran cantidad de estratos. -al tipear "Río Colorado" siguió una línea imaginaria con su dedo índice desde la unión de ambas clavículas hasta el elástico de su ropa interior; cuando escribió "profundo" su mano pasó por debajo de esta última- A veces nieva mucho, y eso hace que el verano sea seco. Pero cuando llueve en esa época, la humedad es inaguantable. -le era difícil escribir con una sola mano, pero era casi tan rápido como si tuviera las dos manos encima de las teclas casi gastadas.

Iván leyó con mediana atención, más concentrado en lo que veía en la pantalla. Alfred recorriéndose con su mano, mostrándole a él sobre sí mismo... Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire cuando vio esa mano pasar bajo su ropa interior. ¿Qué era exactamente el Gran Cañón en él?

_один Советский Союз dice: _Interesante...

Dejó su mano quieta en esa zona, se concentró en escribir en la caja de diálogo.

_ HERO __ AMERICA __ dice:_ Cuando la nieve se derrite en esta época del año, el Gran Cañón se ensancha por erosión. La humedad -pensó, no sabía si poner "debilita" o "vuelve loco"- causa estragos.

Braginsky sonrió un poco, mirando atento.

_один Советский Союз dice:_ ¿Estragos? ¿A qué te refieres?

_HERO __ AMERICA __ dice:_ Muchas veces afecta todo lo que guarda y deja ver cosas que a simple vista no se puede. 

Quería mostrarle a qué se refería. Dudaba sobre ello, esperaba a que Iván le diera el puntapié inicial porque era sólo eso lo que necesitaba.

Sintió la grosera necesidad de comenzar el vaivén sobre el miembro algo acalorado. Se preguntó si el ruso se sentía igual. Las otras ventanas del MSN que tenía estaban siendo ignoradas completamente: aquel ser de mirada violácea había captado toda su atención sólo por medio de palabras escritas. La verdad es que eso significaba que, de alguna forma u otra, estaba atraído hacia él, así fuera simple curiosidad.

El objeto de la atracción yanqui miraba la figura del americano, leía sus palabras y no podía evitar sentir cómo de repente hacía demasiado calor. Pasada la broma, éste se le hacía un juego divertido; mucho.

_один Советский Союз dice: _Quisiera ver eso. -escribió simplemente, relamiendo sus labios. Estiró su mano hacia su confiable botella de vodka, dándole un sorbo y reacomodándose en su lugar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen, ante la idea de Alfred explorándose, enseñándose a él.

_HERO __ AMERICA __ dice:_ Tienes suerte; es la época indicada. 

De esta forma fue como admitió a que el ruso viera su intimidad. Corrió con suavidad su ropa interior y no pudo evitar el ruborizarse. Agradecía que la cámara no estuviera apuntando a su rostro: juraba que su expresión era totalmente erótica.

El miembro parecía que se asomaba con timidez. La mano de Alfred lo sostenía, aún no cobraba vida. Soltó un suspiro pero no mostró más de lo debido; quería saber si aquel otro muchacho detrás de la pantalla lo aprobaba.

Si antes se le hacía incómodo, ahora definitivamente ya no podía estar quieto. Miraba fijamente la ventana de la conversación, llevando una mano a su bufanda para aflojarla un poco, mientras la otra se colocaba sobre su falda, tratando de calmar la erección que comenzaba a sentir. Hubiera querido poder recorrer al americano con sus manos, acariciando, escuchando su voz en ese momento y... Llevó su mano a escribir. 

_один Советский Союз dice: _Se ve como un lugar que me gustaría recorrer -sonrió pícaro, con el rostro acalorado. Quería...- pero quisiera ver más...

No tipeó nada. Sólo se limitó a dejarse llevar y lo expuso todo.

_ HERO __ AMERICA __ dice: _La humedad en esta época va en aumento y... Esto pasa.

Su mano blanca nieve generó más presión en su entrepierna mientras miraba atento, memorizando cada detalle y le dio un sorbo a su vodka, sólo para hacerlo mejor

_один Советский Союз dice:_ Déjame ver tu cara. -al diablo el juego, quería ver que expresión usaba mientras hacía eso.

¿Tenía sus lentes puestos? Estaba viendo algo borroso. Apenas si pudo leer el imperativo que Iván le mandaba.

La mano libre, algo temblorosa, acomodó la cámara. Trató de buscar un ángulo en el que se viera su rostro y su pelvis; lo encontró y la dejó quieta ahí.

Los pómulos estaban rosados, un rosa muy extraño pero tierno. Su mirada entrecerrada apenas si dejaba ver el celeste cristalino y algo vidrioso detrás, y los labios a medio abrir con el fin de ayudar a la respiración mostraban una expresión en su totalidad erótica. Esperaba que eso le gustase al ruso.

El susodicho soltó un pequeño sonido al tomar con la vista la imagen que le daba el menor. Esa expresión... Cuánto deseaba poder tocarlo, oírlo, era una necesidad imperante. Deshizo su propio cierre, incapaz de soportarlo.

_один Советский Союз dice:_ Te ves bien, Alfred... Quiero oírte. -y era verdad, más que nada, su respiración, que seguro era agitada, forzarlo a decir su nombre, quería eso más que nada en el mundo en ese momento- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tenga audio? -no le importaba sonar desesperado, lo estaba.

Parecía que estaba leyendo en voz alta pero no se oía. Sonaba su propia voz lejana. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado con el vaivén sobre el tan hablado "Gran Cañón"; leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar el decir en voz alta real "Estás tan necesitado".

Desesperadamente buscó entre la maraña de cables el micrófono de escritorio y lo conectó. El vaivén siguió inconscientemente y la prueba de que el aparato electrónico funcionaba fue que se oyó un leve gemido en los parlantes americanos, como un eco.

Cuando escuchó de golpe los gemidos sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Eso lo hacia tan real... Casi, pero no del todo lo que quería. Aun así, el verlo, verlo acariciarse de esa manera era bastante exquisito. Hizo la nota mental de hacer que el americano repita el acto la próxima vez que se encontraran, mientras que comenzó a acariciarse también, incapaz de mantenerse inerte.

-Alfred... -murmuró. Dudaba que el otro pudiera razonar bien en ese momento, pero prefirió intentar escribirle algo.

_один Советский Союз __dice__:_ Di mi nombre.

"Decir su nombre... Dilo..." se enfocaba mentalmente en ello. La respiración agitada no ayudaba, pero luchó contra todo para decir esas cuatro letras.

-Iván... Iván...

Se mezclaba con jadeos. La boca abierta dejando salir apenas el órgano del gusto no facilitaba la tarea de la modulación, pero le agregaba un tono bastante fuerte.

Iván soltó un gruñido bajo ante eso. Diciendo su nombre con esa expresión, dando un espectáculo de sí mismo, ese Alfred. Soltó un suspiro, acariciándose con más firmeza. Se preguntaba qué tan lejos iría el americano para complacer sus demandas, no quería pasarse de la raya y que todo terminara, pero al mismo tiempo, una vez que lo había probado se le hacía difícil el tan sólo dejarlo así.

_один__Советский__Союз__ dice:_ Eres lindo, América. -algo así estaría bien...

Aunque estuviera leyendo, podía oír su voz. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y la velocidad de las caricias aumentó.

Ni sabía lo que decía ya. Incoherencias, lo más probable. Su nombre había quedado perdido bajo todo eso, ni tampoco al invocado le importaba. Querían más y más, ya no había vuelta atrás.

No valía la pena ni tampoco tenía sentido escribir algo en la caja de diálogo. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, dicen.

"Alfred." escribió simplemente. Cortó toda la atmósfera agitada del momento.

Se detuvo, parecía que iba a escribir más pero no había señales de ello. Susurró su nombre lentamente por el micrófono, imaginando qué estaría haciendo si estuvieran juntos, uno al lado del otro.

El pulgar yanqui presionaba el extremo de su miembro casi inconscientemente, no tenía sentido hacerlo si el ruso no lo veía…

Hasta que le llegó un mensaje, una invitación.

"_один__Советский__Союз__ desea iniciar una conversación con cámara web._

_Aceptar __ / Cancelar_"

Lo leyó rápido, aún jugando con su miembro. Todo se estaba poniendo interesante.

Del otro lado del mundo, Iván estaba acalorado, ignorando si era por el efecto del vodka que había estado tomando anteriormente o por las escenas que América le estaba mostrando de sí mismo. De cualquier forma, la combinación de vodka y cierto rubio era peligrosa y tóxica, mas lo disfrutaba siempre que podía.

No quería mostrarle que era su debilidad, que lo volvía loco cada vez que su presencia llenaba el lugar y que su voz lo encendía. Ni aun ardiendo en las llamas del infierno se sentiría tan caliente como en esos momentos en que lo miraba, ocultando su sonrisa de deseo bajo su inseparable bufanda. Pero la idea de tener placer junto a él aunque fuese a la distancia le ganó y conectó su cámara.

No dudó en apretar "Aceptar" cuando logró interpretar el mensaje. Al instante su pantalla mostró el rostro y cuerpo del ruso, agitado, algo sonrojado. Una silueta se traducía por la botella de vodka casi vacía.

El vaivén había amagado un poco, pero era constante. Con su otra mano libre, tomó el micrófono que venía junto a sus auriculares y habló.

-Podrías haber dicho que… Tenías _webcam_… -le reprochó, suavemente diciendo aquellas palabras.

Iván lo oyó y solamente sonrió. Él también estaba acariciándose, pero más concentrado en ver las expresiones todas del muchacho de ojos color cielo. El micrófono estaba conectado, pero no necesitaba usarlo en ese momento.

Bajó apenas la cámara para enfocar más la actividad que lo estaba manteniendo ocupado: Alfred soltó un gemido de placer cuando vio el miembro erecto del ruso, y el suyo propio también se endureció más.

El sonido que llegaba a Rusia retumbaba por toda la habitación y llenaba de placer cada rincón vacío.

-_I wanna… I wanna suck it… And lick it… Ivan, Ivan, do you hear me?... I wanna… I wanna… _(24)

Iván enloqueció cuando oyó ese inglés erótico. Las caricias se volvieron más veloces y la imaginación corría libre.

Alfred observaba atento, mientras seguía a su ritmo, su boca deformándose para modular los gemidos. No aguantó más: tomó dos dedos de su mano libre y comenzó a lamerlos, mojándolos completamente con su saliva.

Era demasiado sexo para la conexión de banda ancha de ambos; sin embargo siguieron.

No quería correrse aún, estaba esperando a que Alfred lo hiciese primero. Estaba esperando que lo mejor viniese, si es que todo salía como él quería.

Seguía lamiendo sus propios dedos para envidia de Iván. No se imaginaba cuánto deseaba poder recorrer su lengua por todo el cuerpo americano y explorar los diferentes sabores.

Arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió, sin aguantar más. Iván lo presenció y gimió fuerte, pero resistió. Estaba esperando ver más de la geografía americana para hacerlo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el semen que había quedado en su piel fue recogido por su mano derecha: lo probó. Era cálido y algo amargo, pero no le interesó, quería que se estuviese retorciendo de envidia del otro lado de la pantalla. Podía verlo acalorado y agitado, aún tocándose pero con menor velocidad.

Juntó un poco más que había quedado esparcido en su estómago y se quitó el pantalón y los boxers de manera torpe y apresurada; las ideas debía ejecutarlas rápido si quería que todo funcionase.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del ruso, sus piernas se elevaron y se pusieron a cada lado de la cámara web, encima del monitor. Quedó expuesto a la violácea mirada rusa, ahora más expectante que nunca.

El semen no perdía del todo su calidez, y no le tomó mucho tiempo el llevar su mano mojada a su entrada. El micrófono transmitía la respiración agitada y los gemidos de dolor ante la maniobra.

Iván simplemente miraba extasiado.

Lentamente, el americano empezó a merodear su entrada con su mano cubierta en su propia semilla. "_Die, commie_" (25) pensó cuando gimió en respuesta al sentimiento de placer-dolor que le produjo la entrada de un dedo a su ser.

Como si le hubiese oído el pensamiento, el de mirada violácea jadeó cual moribundo.

Ver cómo se tocaba a sí mismo era más de lo que podía soportar. Se contenía, apretaba con fuerza su propio miembro ante la imposibilidad de estar ahí, a su lado, jugando el papel activo.

La caja de diálogo estaba vacía. No había necesidad de hablar o decir nada.

De repente, un segundo dedo se introdujo y la red transmitió el dolor de Alfred para que llegase a los oídos de Iván. Ahora sí, el show que daba de sí mismo era terriblemente erótico: dilatándose, jugando consigo mismo, la mirada vidriosa, la respiración acelerada.

Se vio en la necesidad de escribir algo.

_один Советский Союз __dice__:_ Alfred, ¿estás bien?

Habló entrecortado.

-Estaría mejor si… Estuvieras tú… Argh, haciéndome esto.

No esperó más nada. Los dos dedos comenzaron a imitar los movimientos que querían hacer las caderas rusas.

Se acercó un poco más a la cámara y al monitor al mismo tiempo, no quería perderse detalle alguno del espectáculo.

-Alfred, Alfred, Alfred… -repetía su nombre como conjuro. Quería quedarse mudo.

El americano veía el movimiento de labios de Iván y se imaginó que estaba diciendo su nombre, pero no le importó: la fantasía era más fuerte que la realidad y estaba completamente sumergido en ella. Ahogándose.

La erección era inaguantable, en cualquier momento volvería a correrse. Sus dedos rozaron esa glándula y dejó libre en el mar del aire los gemidos más placenteros hasta ese momento; pudo oírlos.

Con la mano libre y torpemente encendió el micrófono.

-Alfred, yo creo que—

No pudo terminar la frase: la voz del muchacho de las tierras nevadas lo sorprendió y encendió aún más, sin poderse contener.

La cámara transmitió en vivo y en directo el segundo orgasmo del chico de lentes.

Cuando vio y oyó el grito precedente a la acción, también se dejó libre y ensució sus ropas y algunas teclas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar cerca de Iván.

Las respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se oía.

Jamás ninguno había intentado tener sexo de esa forma, para haber sido la primera vez había salido bastante bien. Después de todo, el recorrido turístico por América había sido más interesante de lo que jamás se hubiesen podido imaginar.

No sabían qué decir luego de lo sucedido; y aunque hubieran sabido, la Internet se los hubiera negado.

"_La conexión a Internet ha finalizado. Revise la configuración de la conexión._"

**Notas de la autora:**

Me divertí bastante finalizando la escritura de este fic. Es bastante diferente de lo que usualmente hago en materia de fanfiction; supongo que eso ha tenido mucho que ver.

Chado querida, espero que te haya gustado. Esto va dedicado a ti con muchísimo cariño, loca del RusUS. Y sabés que me encantan esos finales, así que no los critiques XD

Bien, me encantaría que dejasen reviews. Para saber qué opinan, si les gustó o no… Ustedes saben n.n

Me despido pero antes les dejo las aclaraciones de las palabras ajenas al idioma español.

**Referencias:**

(1) _Trial edition_: hace referencia a esos juegos de prueba, que duran una determinada cantidad de días y luego de ese período uno tiene que borrar el juego o comprarlo porque no funciona más. Si me preguntan, los odio.

(2) _Big eyebrows_: en inglés, significa "cejas grandes" o "cejotas". Creo que queda mejor el segundo significado para Arthur XD

(3) _Oh, wait a minute, isn't this..?_: en inglés, su traducción es "Oh, espera un segundo, ¿no es este..?".

(4) _один Советский Союз dice: Privet (...)_: en ruso, la traducción del nick de Iván es ago así como "Uno con Rusia". "Privet" es simplemente "Hola" en dicho idioma, nada más que nadie sabía cómo escribirlo y optamos por el alfabeto occidental. Pero así suena, se los prometo XD

(5) _Hi, Russia! Wassup?_: en inglés puramente yanqui, la traducción es "¡Hola Rusia! ¿Qué onda?". El "Wassup" es una deformación de "What's up", la forma correcta de escribirlo.

(6) _Age II_: apócope del clásico juego de estrategia Age of Empires II. Personalmente pienso que es un juego genial, si no lo han jugado, ¿qué esperan?

(7) _Fucking_: creo que no es necesario aclararlo, pero... Nunca está de más. En inglés, esta pequeña palabra es un insulto. Significa "jodido" o "jodidamente", de acuerdo a la forma usada. En esta oración es "jodidamente interesante", y aunque en español no suene tan bien, en inglés créanme que sí.

(8) _el clima esta osm, no te imaginas hoy hizo un hot de summer, it was osm rly!_: Mucho para aclarar en esta frase. Es inglés de chat, todo esto significa "El clima está genial ("awesome", en inglés suena "osom"), no te imaginas, hoy hizo un calor (hot) de verano (summer), ¡realmente estuvo genial! (it was awesome really!).

(9) _Oh wait_: en inglés, literalmente significa "Oh, espera".

(10) _That's nice_: inglés, "Eso es lindo / bueno".

(11) _Awesome_: en inglés, significa "genial" y sus sinónimos.

(12) _Dude_: también del inglés, traducido es "compañero, amigo".

(13) _Right! ¡La webcam!_: esto es Spanglish XD "Right" es "correcto, verdad" en este caso. Dicha palabra tiene varios significados pero el adoptado aquí es ése. Y webcam hace referencia a cámara web.

(14) _Thanks, dude!_: en inglés, "¡Gracias, amigo/compañero!"

(15) _... in first place?_: en inglés como hemos venido hasta aquí, significa "en primer lugar".

(16) _Hello_: todos sabemos que es "hola" en inglés, pero la forma usada acá es más como "es decir, dense cuenta". No sé en sus países pero en el mío es bastante usado, en especial en las grandes ciudades. Y también oí a Jennifer López decirlo XD

(17) _Why don't you go and get fucked_: en inglés, "porque no te vas a hacer joder/coger/garchar"... No sé cómo lo dirán en sus países, pero acá en Argentina hay varias formas bastantes groseras de decir "tener sexo".

(18) _Well, I'm sorry, commie_: en inglés, "Bueno, lo siento, comu". "Comu" de "comunista", lo contrario a "capitalista", a grandes rasgos.

(19) _Sure!_: en inglés, "¡Seguro!"

(20) _Go fuck yourself_: otro insulto en inglés, es algo como "ve a joderte".

(21) _Ok, I'll show you_: en inglés, "Ok, te mostraré."

(22) _Silly commie_: en inglés también, "comu tonto".

(23) _Let's play, commie_: en inglés, "Juguemos, comu".

(24) _I wanna… I wanna suck it… And lick it… Ivan, Ivan, do you hear me?... __I wanna… I wanna…_: literalmente "Yo quiero… Yo quiero chuparlo… Y lamerlo… Iván, Iván, ¿me oyes?.. Yo quiero… Yo quiero…"

(25) _Die, commie_: significa "muere, comu".


End file.
